JB
by La Halfeline
Summary: "Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, le Déluge..." avait glissé T-bag la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler.
1. Chapter 1

J.B.

**23/10/08**

_Par la Halfeline_

Ecrit dans le cadre de la communauté pbff_echange.  
Prompt : « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, le Déluge… »

Avertissement : Le pairing implique forcément une petite distorsion de scénar.  
Notes : Ceci n'est qu'une introduction à une fic de trois-quatre chapitres.

Les coups brutaux tambourinés à la porte les firent sursauter. Il vit Scofield se lever d'un bond de la chaise où il était assis, les yeux fixes et les doigts pianotant silencieusement sur la petite table. La tâche n'avait pas été facile, mais Theodore était parvenu à se cramponner au navire des frangins après que le cadet l'eût retrouvé et menacé de mille morts s'il ne leur rendait pas le magot qu'il avait habilement subtilisé au ranch KK. Gueule-d'Ange s'avérant comme prévu parfaitement incapable de se battre à mort contre un autre homme, il avait cependant dû se résoudre à un marché. Le petit génie lui obtiendrait un ticket pour les contrées exotiques du Panama et T-bag les conduirait au fric, dont ils garderaient les deux tiers ; en attendant, l'Alabamien partagerait la bicoque, sise au beau milieu de nulle part, où Scofield était censé retrouver son frère. C'était une combine scabreuse, et il faudrait jouer tout cela très serré, mais en avoir gagné la tentative était déjà une victoire, après s'être fait coincé. Bagwell appréhendait en particulier le retour de Grand Frère et de ses gros sabots, qui étaient paradoxalement tout aussi difficiles à manier que la dentelle délicate de Scofield. T-bag était fait davantage pour prendre le taureau par les couilles que par les cornes, et chacune de ses altercations avec le Déluge n'avait pas manqué de le lui rappeler. Tenez, justement : le Déluge était exactement le genre de type à foncer tête baissée dans une muleta, s'il s'agissait de la sécurité d'un proche. Il avait planté le petit frère en pleine entreprise de forage dans l'espoir d'aller récupérer héroïquement Junior, jeter le pauvre enfant sur son épaule musculeuse et courir rejoindre Scofield en assommant tout obstacle qui se présenterait. Bagwell n'avait pas donné cher de sa peau. Michael non-plus, visiblement, si l'on en jugeait par son gros chagrin du quatrième soir. Comble du piteux, son acolyte n'avait même pas pu profiter de ce moment de faiblesse silencieux, la tête dans les mains. A peine avait-il amorcé l'approche du Teddy qui rassure, prodigue les mots réconfortants du vieux routier de la vie et masse avec sollicitude les épaules qui en avaient tant besoin, que déjà la Beauté tragique avait cinglé : « Stay away from me ! ». T-bag n'avait pu que lever les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'insister et, pas chien, était allé cuisiner à Gueule-d'Ange un petit dîner avec les médiocres denrées dont ils avaient fait provision avant de venir s'établir dans cette cambrousse aride. Il était si facile de faire culpabiliser l'individu… Theodore avait eu droit à un remerciement distant ainsi qu'à un bref attouchement sur l'épaule en guise de bonne nuit. C'était toujours ça de pris, venant de Scofield…

Aussi les coups évocateurs à la porte avaient-ils déçus les espoirs de T-bag pour de nombreuses raisons. Michael avait jeté un bref coup d'œil par le judas antédiluvien avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et d'attirer son unique frère dans une étreinte désespérée. Il s'était réellement préparé à l'éventualité probable de ne plus le revoir, d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien… mais à présent le preux chevalier de la chaise électrique ramenait avec lui un soulagement indicible, et Bagwell ne put qu'assister de son canapé à ces démonstrations d'amour fraternel qui avaient le grand défaut de faire forte impression, surtout quand le seul membre de sa famille qu'on ait jamais aimé gisait, refroidi, au fond d'une tombe. L'Alabamien vit alors les yeux de Lincoln se rouvrir sur l'épaule de Scofield et se durcir aussitôt, tandis que son sourire bienheureux fondait brusquement.

- What the fuck is he doing here ? protesta-t-il sur le champ avec la dernière muflerie.

- _I_ found him. He's got the money. I'm going to explain…

- Explain what ? That I brought my son back so he could end in the hands of that _psycho_?!

- What is it, Dad ? émit une nouvelle voix, encore cachée derrière la porte.

- There is nothing, LJ, répondit Michael à sa place. It's good to see you… Come in.

- I'm not letting my son near that PAEDOPHILE ! beugla Burrows en retenant l'intéressé derrière lui.

- Calm down, Linc. T-bag will behave if he knows what's good for him. We don't have a choice, insista le cadet.

Theodore songea qu'il serait opportun de s'approcher à son tour et lâcha son jeu de cartes pour se lever du canapé ruiné où il était assis.

- Good to see ya too, Sink, lança-t-il avec un sourire légèrement mielleux.

Lincoln se contenta de le considérer avec une animosité ostensible.

- How 'bout ya show me the small wonder, mmh ? suggéra-t-il en se penchant innocemment sur le côté pour entrapercevoir ce que le Déluge gardait jalousement derrière la porte.

Sans quitter Bagwell des yeux, ce dernier autorisa Junior à se montrer en posant une main protectrice à l'arrière de sa tête.

- L.J. ? This is T-bag. I think I don't need to introduce him to you… railla le Déluge.

A présent qu'il le voyait enfin de ses propres yeux, T-bag jouissait d'une fort agréable surprise. Lui qui s'était vaguement attendu à un véritable « Lincoln Junior » avec tout ce que cela comportait de traits obtus ainsi que de constitution costaude et rustique, pour utiliser un doux euphémisme, il avait sous les yeux une petite chose qui avait eu d'emblée l'intelligence d'emprunter davantage à la physionomie de la branche fraternelle de son papa. Le mouflet était plus fin que Scofield, cela dit, quoique son sweat à capuche gris informe ne le mette pas en valeur. Ses lèvres au dessin puéril étaient entrouvertes dans une hésitation dubitative, et dans cette crispation seulement on aurait pu retrouver Burrows. Son nez, en revanche, était discret et plutôt camus, au milieu de son visage dont les rondeurs commençaient à peine à fondre. A la manière de son oncle, ses yeux lui faisaient grand honneur, plus petits, mais d'une couleur plus délicate sous sa frange fournie ô combien enfantine. T-bag était facilement porté à l'admiration d'une paire de jolies mirettes, pour en avoir lui-même reçu d'assez quelconques, qui retombaient à présent avec les jambes du jean sur les talons du garçon.

- You so much as make the slightest comment that I consider improper, I beat the shit out of you, déclara Lincoln sur un ton menaçant.

Bagwell quitta alors l'enfant chéri des yeux pour soutenir avec sérieux le regard qui le fusillait :

- It's a beautiful son you got there, Burrows. I mean it.

Comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, il tendit la main au frère aîné. Lincoln, en revanche, ne fit pas un geste pour la serrer, mais ne s'offusqua pas au dernier degré de cette déclaration qui se voulait franche et objective. C'était toujours ça de pris, venant de Burrows…

L.J. crut alors bon de dissiper le silence tendu qui avait résulté de l'affront de son papa en lançant, le ton incertain et les sourcils circonspects :

- … Thanks ?

Theodore sourit. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré.

- Don't play his game, LJ, lui ordonna aussitôt le paternel. And _you_, you don't talk to him !

- I haven't.

- You don't get near him, you don't look at him, you don't even think of him ! gronda Burrows en s'avançant dans ce qui servait de salle de séjour, poussant gentiment sa progéniture devant lui.

T-bag ne répondit rien. Le retour du Grand Frère annonçait d'emblée ses inconvénients, mais en définitive ne ferait peut-être pas qu'éteindre toute forme d'espoir en ce petit monde reclus…


	2. Chapter 2

Aussitôt, Scofield se mit aux fourneaux pour donner aux nouveaux venus de quoi se sustenter. On ne faisait pas grand chose d'extraordinaire avec le réchaud de fortune qu'ils avaient installé, mais une simple assiette de pâtes avait réjoui le père et le fils en cavale. Il faisait si chaud dans ces contrées du sud que le ventre se contentait naturellement de peu. Les deux Lincoln commencèrent par narrer leurs prouesses. Le jeune garçon, en particulier, prenait plaisir à expliquer le piège mis en place par le FBI et la manière dont son père l'avait déjoué de main de maître, certes au prix de quelques points de suture pour lui.

- Well done, Sink, I didn't know ye actually had some brain in this hard skull, le félicita Theodore.

- Fuck you, T-bag, répliqua simplement l'intéressé.

- It was a compliment ! One thang for sure your lil one is as tough as ye are, seeing what he can take.

- … Yeah, I suppose he's taking after his father, finit par répondre un Lincoln méfiant.

LJ sourit et s'adressa à Michael, qui avait pris place sur une chaise en-face d'eux :

- Did everything go as planned for you, Uncle Mike?

- … Not exactly, admit l'ingénieur dans un soupir.

- Here I am ! proclama le pédophile avec bonne humeur. I still part o' the team and that's what's botherin' your pretty uncle so much.

- Well, we're all in the same boat, aren't we? Déclara le jeunot, l'air hésitant. I guess we've got to stick together the best we can.

- Ab-so-lu-tely, I'm with you on this one, kid, répondit T-bag en tendant un doigt nonchalant dans sa direction.

- That implies you stay away from him, décréta fermement Gueule-d'Ange.

LJ lança un regard incertain et ennuyé à celui qu'il savait être le sociopathe multirécidiviste de la bande.

- F…fine. But I'm sure he won't try to kill me if he wants this to work. I mean you'll stay here with me? S'enquit le garçon.

- 'Course we'll stay with you, LJ. Don't be afraid, le rassura son père de sa voix grave et assurée.

- They don't fear me liquidatin' you, expliqua l'intéressé en considérant son interlocuteur au fond des yeux. They fear me takin' ye slooow and dirty in the first dark corner of this shack.

Burrows allongea aussitôt une lourde baffe dans sa direction, mais Bagwell avait déjà esquivé et s'était levé du canapé.

- YOU DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY SON, rugit-il. You just don't talk to him!

- Well ain't it true? I'm just warnin' the boi since you don't even have the guts to tell him straight he's too gorgeous not to fuel the interest of the big bad wolf.

LJ s'était glacé. Ayant connu brièvement la prison pour adultes, il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre pire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle audace en présence de son père. La diction plus que les mots lui avait fait un drôle d'effet, comme si on le narguait sans vergogne en sachant sa réplique oiseuse d'avance.

- Get lost ! cracha Michael.

- Ain't nothin' but a proof of good faith, gentlemen. And I'll do better, ajouta-t-il en attrapant son verre d'eau sur la table basse, I'll let ye have a nice family reunion all to ya'selves. I'll be on the lookout.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna de sa démarche languide.

T-bag était resté deux heures au-dehors, allongé à même le sol à l'ombre des quelques buissons malades qui poussaient près de la bicoque. La chaleur ambiante lui rappelait l'Alabama, et les après-midis écrasants passés à faire la sieste dans un coin avec son cousin Jimmy. Ces escapades-là faisaient partie des rares bons souvenirs de cette époque. Il avait lentement dérivé vers la somnolence tandis que la lumière déclinait, et c'est Scofield qui l'en tira en se plantant au-dessus de lui pour déclarer :

- We're done. It's your turn to cook.

Theodore cligna des yeux et sourit à Gueule-d'Ange en commençant à s'étirer.

- Thank ya, Pretty.

Ce dernier, cependant, ne l'attendit pas pour regagner la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, T-bag s'éveilla à la bonne odeur du café chaud. Il faut dire qu'il avait été relégué la veille au soir sur le canapé de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait en effet que deux pièces qui faisaient office de chambres, chacune possédant un large matelas dans un coin. Michael avait d'abord occupé celle qui était pourvue d'un verrou branlant, malgré la suggestion du sociopathe, selon laquelle il aurait été convivial de partager la même paillasse. Il l'avait à présent laissée à LJ et avait rejoint son frère dans celle de Theodore qui, de fait, avait tout simplement été mis dehors. Il se redressa péniblement et vit Gueule-d'Ange remplir une grande tasse, qu'il lui apporta. T-bag leva un sourcil surpris.

- To what do I owe the pleasure, Pretty ?

- I guess your night was rather uncomfortable so… consider it's my way to make amend, répondit Michael avec un sourire tout sauf coupable.

Bagwell prit la tasse et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, quand il entendit la voix de LJ.

- Good morning Uncle Mike.

- Good morning LJ, répondit gentiment son oncle en retournant à sa kitchenette. There is some coffee. Is it okay for you?

- Sure!

T-bag porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Ce n'était que de la boisson soluble mais, comparé à celui de la prison, il s'agissait d'un café plus qu'honnête. Eh puis, la sollicitude de la Beauté avait une saveur unique, après tout…

- Oh, Hi !

Lincoln Junior venait de le remarquer, tout engoncé qu'il était dans son canapé.

- Hi there !

Theodore sourit au garçon, les cheveux encore emmêlés de son premier sommeil paisible depuis longtemps. LJ fila doux pour rejoindre Michael et prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Now you and Lincoln are here, I'm gonna go and get some supplies for us to make it for a while, lui dit Scofield. I'll get water, food, and some clothes. Do you need anything in particular?

- No, répondit le jeune Burrows après quelques instants de réflexion. But it's a bit risky, isn't it ?

- Don't worry. It is a small store where nobody asks questions. Plus… I got my glasses and my baseball cap, le rassura Michael sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

- In the meantime, I'm sure LJ will be glad to be initiated to the joys of rough cooking, déclara T-bag en se levant.

Le garçon parut se tendre légèrement.

- Maybe another time, répliqua Gueule-d'Ange, cause you're coming with me.

- Do I now? Demanda T-bag, étonné. Watcha gonna do with me in a grocery store, Pretty, ask my opinion on the color of Sink's new boxer shorts?

LJ eut un sourire amusé. Celui de Michael fut sarcastique.

- I'm surprised, Theodore. Last time I could barely put a feet outside this house without you tailing me.

- Aw, and you don't like me not _tailin_'ya as diligently as before, Pretty? le taquina Bagwell.

Le sourire du garçon s'amenuisa mais il le conserva pour considérer son oncle, attendant sa réplique.

- LJ and Lincoln need some time together, _in peace_, se contenta-t-il de répondre en attrapant un grand sac à dos.

T-bag roula légèrement des épaules, faisant craquer ses os endoloris par le bras du sofa.

- Ye callin'me a hellion?

Lincoln Junior inclina la tête, curieux.

- "Hellion"?

- Troublemaker, expliqua le sudiste en reposant sa tasse de café vide.

- I'm calling you a pain in the ass, since you like wordplays… lança Scofield d'un ton blasé. LJ, you'd better let your daddy rest for a while, but I'm sure he will soon emerge. Please don't go out of the house without him, okay? You're safer here.

- Yes. Especially without T-bag being here, the way I heard it, badina le jeunot.

Le sociopathe fut plus que ravi de jouer ce jeu de dédramatisation, répondant au regard rieur en ourlant sur son visage émacié un sourire bon enfant, mais qui n'oblitérait pas complètement toute concupiscence.

- Aaaw, come ooon, "I grow in reputation like bread in the hands of a child". I ain't that evil, ya know? I can play real nice with people who are good to me and I certainly ain't mean you no harm, boi.

- Let's go, T-bag, appela Michael du pas de la porte, à la fois las et ferme.

- 'Am a-comin', Pretty! répondit l'Alabamien.

Il se pencha ensuite vers LJ comme pour lui faire une confidence, l'ado ayant tout de même un léger mouvement de recul.

- It looks like your uncle is upset not to be the most gorgeous boi 'round any longer, if ya ask me, lui glissa-t-il.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un ricanement narquois de la dernière désinvolture et ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux du garçon, dans un geste d'attendrissement que LJ, déjà rosissant, ne sut trop comment gérer.


End file.
